Test
by BlackxValentine
Summary: The survivors are finally rescued by CEDA but are almost seperated by the results of a test. One-Shot NickxRochelle


**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead or Titanic**

**Once again, I got the inspiration to write this while listening to the Titanic soundtrack.**

The loud roars from the helicopter made it impossible for any of the survivors to speak to one another, each of them just looking in a different direction.

Coach's back was against the wall with one of his leg's stretched out in front of him, his knee starting to pain him as Ellis sat against the opposite wall with his hat pulled over his eyes.

Nick sat against the wall the same way Coach was, one leg stretched out in front of him while the other stayed bent for him to rest his arm on. Rochelle's head lay on his shoulder, her eyes half open as she pulled her legs closer to her body to get more comfortable.

All of them stayed that way until the helicopter finally landed, the large door opening to reveal a large group of CEDA workers in hazmat suits; running towards them quickly and usering the survivors out of the 'copter.

The roar that they'd heard the whole trip finally gone as the base for non infected people came into view, every inch of it appeared to be heavily guarded with a large chain link fence that had barbed wire across the top like it was some kind of prison.

"That looks inviting," Nick whispered under his braeth as they were shoved forward to go faster until they reached the gate, a small man ran out, fumbling with his keys until he finally found the one and unlocked the gate.

Pushing it open and having the four people come in one at a time; all four of them noticing another path way that was fenced in, a large sign above it stated in bold print. **'INFECTED'**

"Come on," one of the hazmat men said sternly, pulling Coach forward, moving a device up and down the man's body until the words, _'Non-Infected' _came on the screen.

You're fine, next."

Ellis stepped forward and allowed the man to do the same thing he'd done for Coach, keeping his fingers crossed until the words,_ 'Non-Infected' _came up for him as well.

Releasing a small breath of relief he moved, letting Rochelle come forward and watching as the process was repeated, thankful when she got the same result.

Nick swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, stepping forward as the man did his scan again, the words came onto the screen. _'Infected'_

The two guys standing behind Nick grabbed his shoulders, his fighting usless as they punched him as a warning to stop. He still tried to resist them, yelling out the first name that came to mind. "Rochelle!"

The young woman heard her named, regconizing the voice she turned and ran to the gate, her fingers holding onto the metal as she shook it as if she cool break it down and get through. "Nick!"

She looked at man beside her, "Check him again!"

"There are no re-"

Rochelle looked up at the man who'd scanned them all, not caring about the suit he wore, she slapped his mask as hard as she could. Grabbing his shoulders and pulling him down to her level as Coach and Ellis tried to get through the men holding them back.

"I said, check him again!" Her teeth were clinched tight as the men pulled Nick back to the opening in the fence and scanned him again, the words appeared on the small screen. 'Non-Infected'

"All right, let 'em through."

Nick let out a sigh of relief as the men let go of him and the others, pushing them towrds the larger doors that opened up in front of them.

Ellis and Coach smiled when the men pushed Nick through the opening, the conman glared at them while absentmindedly touching his sore face. Not noticing the young reporter run from Coach and Ellis, her slender arms wrapping around his neck for a quick hug before letting him go.

Her fingers touching the bruise that was forming on his right cheekbone, her gentle touch making him wince as she glared at the man who'd punched him.

Her glare quickly falling as she followed Nick who went to join the two men who were waiting on them. Coach put his hnd on the con man's shoulder, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Nick said softly as Ellis looked at teh nasty bruise closer with a wince of sympathy, "You sure man, that looked like it hurt."

"I said I'm fine Ellis!" Nick snapped, clearly irritated and shaken up by what just happened as Ellis backed down with a frown. Nick's green eyes looked into his for aminute before the older man sighed to himself, "look Overalls I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's alright Nick, I probably woulda' done the same thing," Ellis replied with a smile as they were led through the doors to the decontamination chambers.

All of them were checked, their wounds taken care of, each of them allowed a hot shower and new clothes.

It was an hour before they were allowed to be with the other survivors, Rochelle stopped Nick; her body language telling Ellis and Coach to go ahead without them.

When they were out of sight Rochelle hugged Nick again, holding him tighter than she had before with her face buryed in his shoulder to inhale his clean scent.

"Ro?" He asked quietly, her small sniff made him shut his eyes as her hand moved to hold the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I know how you feel about this kind of thing I just... That scared me."

Rochelle's whispered voice was a little shaky, her body stiffening as Nick's strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. "It's alright Ro."

"I know."

Nick and Rochelle pulled away from each other slowly, their eyes meeting as Rochelle looked up at him. "I owe you one."

Rochelle laughed and pulled herself up to his level, her hand on his shoulder for support, her soft lips meeting his skin as she gently kissed his bruise. A chill going down her spine as his rough hand held the side of her face and pushed it through her loose hair.

"Don't leave me and you're debt is paid."

Nick gave her a genuine smile, using his hand to pull her closer as he got close to her ear.

"It's a deal."

**I'm sorry if they were a little OOC, I just wanted to write something like this.**


End file.
